LittleBigPlanet 4
LittleBigPlanet 4 is one of the many games in the LittleBigPlanet series, completely doing away with the whole "layer" system, and, instead, giving a whole new "dimension system", i.e the "3 Dimensional Environment Plane (3DEP)" with full 3 Dimensional movement and physics, as well as camera. All levels are still there and, for compatibility reasons, the layer system is optional. Release date LittleBigPlanet 4 came out on November 12, XXXX. Technical info The game itself is built from the ground up using an engine called 'A' (literally just the letter A). The programming language is entirely unique. The resources it takes up is compressed to about 2.73 kilobytes, meaning that while you can have huge, extremely detailed chunks of level, you will almost always have an extremely smooth frame rate. There is also a frame rate counter in create, but its usefulness is questionable. It uses something called seamless updating, which means the game can, and will, update at any time, even while you are playing or a level is loading, hence being seamless. All old content/DLC is pre-unlocked. Create mode It has a particularly odd, and standard, Create mode, with Stephen Fry as the narrator, as usual. However, there really isn't much you can't do in the create mode, as now it is completely limitless, allowing you to even script your own tools, as well as edit existing ones. The dimensional system is also interesting as, with an optional layer system, anything can be rotated in any plane. Holding "select" while creating enables these 3D placement options, and you can draw inward/outward with materials, as well as corner edit any surface. The premade items in the game are also no longer models (think 'Dreams'), and can be recreated, and edited, using the modeling tool. In an update, LittleBigPlanet 4 got an optional "Advanced Edit" mode, which is a completely new Create mode type, which closely resembles Maya, Blender, and Photoshop. This is the mode the developers used to make the game. There's also the ability to create layer 'zones' which can be rotated. All old logic the game doesn't recognize is replaced with a "Script Element". Costumes Costumes have also had an overhaul, as now you can model and create your own characters with their own unique abilities. The Pod The Pod is very different from the original, and, as such, has had mapping and loading issues with older pods, which were later fixed in the seamless updates. The Pod Computer has also experienced an interesting redesign, as the style resembles that of LittleBigPlanet Vita. 3D is allowed in the Pod, as well as a limited creation mode(which automatically resets if the Pod level is corrupted). Water is also allowed in the Pod, and, as experienced through extreme Pod creation exploits, the Pod's layer amount is set, by default, to 614.0, and the Pod is situated between layers 300-307. The info fridge now exists in the game again, and is where you buy Downloadable Content. It has been renamed the "Forevermore Fridge". The earth, moon, and fridge are all just models, projected using developer-hidden (i.e, accessible but not openly shown.) commands in an inaccessible Script Element. The pod has different areas, such as a menu where you can challenge, assist, and even chat with other players. Story The story system is way different than the original, adding about 11,562 objects-worth of collectibility. The story system itself has also changed, adding more depth to the story itself, such as having a separate "planet" system, like LittleBigPlanet Karting, which actually can be used by anybody to create elaborate adventures. There are exactly 100 curators as of this moment. There are 114 new characters in LittleBigPlanet 4, as well as old characters. The old quest characters from LittleBigPlanet 3 are now actual curators. The LittleBigPlanet 2 characters also returned to the scene, and have an entire planet dedicated to them in the story. Redwick Redwick is the official main character of LittleBigPlanet 4. He is voiced by Hugh Laurie, and is quite a kind, serious, and sophisticated character. You earn the "Popit Powerup" sackpocket from him. Bluewick Redwick is literally a blue Redwick, being also the complete opposite in moral values. However, he is not a villain. Mr. Qube An entirely evil, selfish, yellowhead-like creature who feeds off of the energy of creativity. He is the main villain. You earn the "Eraser" sackpocket from him. Vera Oblonsky One of the many returning LittleBigPlanet 3 characters. Unlike before, she is now a curator, her planet theme being medieval. You earn the "Spear" sackpocket from her. Captain Pud Again, a returning character. His planet theme/background being a sea theme(which also marks the return of the "English Seaside" background.) Papal Mache Again, a returning character. His planet theme/background being the russian theater(which also marks the return of the "Russian Theatre" background.) The King Again, a returning character, which is quite interesting being that the original wasn't a sackbot. His costume has been modeled after the LittleBigPlanet 1 king. His planet theme/background being a classic theme (in which you earn the "The Synthesis of the Cosmos" music, which is an interactive version of the LittleBigPlanet 3 pod theme). Felicia Again, a returning character. Her planet theme/background being a news theme. You earn the "Bubble Grenade" sackpocket from her, as well as the "Shield" sackpocket. Others Listing all of the curators is planned in future edits. Gameplay The gameplay is fully 3D, while also allowing 2.5D mechanics for compatibility purposes. As it is built in an entirely new engine, a lot of old bugs have been patched, however, new bugs have taken their place. You could make your own backgrounds with your own models and textures. Fixed/new bugs (LBP3)Profile corruption Status: Unknown Now, the game saves "states" of your profile every 1.2 microseconds (any lower would cause massive lag) each only taking up about 1.7KB more than the last. It never overwrites (only in extreme cases) them as it dynamically compresses them. However, it's not impossible (see the fatal bugs section). (LBP3)Blank popit Status: Fixed Since the game runs in an entirely new programming language with completely new code, this, like many others, has been fixed and will not return. (LBP4)Edit story/god glitch Status: Active Since the game allows limitless scripting, with said Script Element, one can dig deep into the game, load story levels in create mode, edit the pod, edit the script of a prize bubble to contain developer logic(all logic is based upon the Script Element), materials, pods, costumes, backgrounds, and even a fresh, uncaptured paintball (the one you find in the projectiles section of your tools bag), etc. All logic without a "model" is loaded as a "Script Element". (LBP4)Gyroscope glitch Status: Unknown If you placed an LittleBigPlanet 2/3 Gyroscope onto an object in a 3D level, the affected object would start flying around and stretching until it abruptly kicked you to Pod. Returning to Pod before it kicked you would have caused your sackperson/profile physics to become broken and glitchy. The Gyroscope is now automatically replaced with the 3D variant in 3D levels, and physics are not loaded from the savedata's constants anymore. Since all logic is based on Script Elements, this could potentially be exploited via a malicious Script Element imitating a Gyroscope. Fixed/new fatal bugs (LBP4)Game Access Violation Error Status: Fixed Frequency: Extremely Rare Randomly, while playing through the game, a write error could occur which could have the potential to make very minor changes to things such as the physics values in the save file (Unused), configuration, file pointers, etc. Usually, these changes are unnoticeable while playing, but when the game tries to read from said invalid pointers, or gets a float when trying to process an int (which is usually supposed to be corrected by the save handlers whilst saving), or, even more extreme, when trying to save/load backups from invalid locations, they can be catastrophic. Profile corruptions can result from this, corruption of custom content (such as custom levels, objects, costumes, etc.) can result from this, or worse, full game corruption can result from this (install data, DLC data, profile data, update data, etc.). Usually, the game catches these errors, but, regardless of what you do ingame, there is no known prevention of this yet, however, if this happens, DO NOT force-quit the game, as you are cutting off the games' chance to fix the error before it quits. This was caused by a stray pointer in the game's code referencing bad object data, and has since been patched, with affected (not corrupted) save files being fixed along with it. List of new tools All logic in game is a branch of the Script Element. Thus, everything can have its script edited, even materials and objects. All LittleBigPlanet 4 logic has the word "Element" succeeding it. Script Element Exactly what it says. You can get even more in depth by adding more functions, and creating new logic. Can also set global and local Variables. Lethal Ice/Dry Ice Basically, it's the Ice from early LittleBigPlanet, converted to the entirely new engine, as well as most bugs fixed. Hud Element Used to be a developer only tool. Now, it's in the game officially for everyone. Variable Element Allows storage of global and local variables. Basically the replacement of the Memorizer, except it isn't permanent unless set to be. Colorizer Element Allows colorization of anything that gives off light. Used to be developer only. Filter Element Allows filtering of inputs. Used to be developer only. Display Element Allows display of graphics such as text, stickers, and 3D objects. Different than a note. Can be placed on Hud Element. Script codes In fact, some of the scripts used for the logic ingame (i.e the param options) have been reverse-engineered. These can be seen in-game through the Script Editor. However, the params are not, and can only be edited from choosing the "change labeling" button in the tweak menu, below the "modify script" button. #2 %% Threshold Element Param.NameReference THRESHOLD_ELEMENT_NAME Param.Name "Threshold Element" Param.Icon THRESHOLD_ELEMENT_ICON Param.Desc "Allows you to set the range your input(s) will have to stay within in order to activate." ScriptElementDefineNewScript; DefineElementInternalVariable MAXTHRES DefineElementInternalVariable MINTHRES DefineElementInternalVariable MAXINPUT DefineElementInternalVariable INVERTED NewInputs 0+MAXINPUT.Value NewOutputs 0+MAXINPUT.Value NewSetting 0 Type Counter NameReference MAXINPUT Name "Number of Inputs" MinValue 0 MaxValue inf NewSetting 1 Type Percentage NameReference MAXTHRES Name "Maximum Threshold" MinValue 0 MaxValue (if.MINTHRES.MaxValue > Self.Value (MINTHRES.Value,100)) NewSetting 2 Type Percentage NameReference MINTHRES Name "Minimum Threshold" MinValue 0 MaxValue MAXTHRES.MaxValue NewSetting 3 Type Boolean NameReference INVERTED Name "Inverted" NewSeparator "Inputs" DisplaySetting Setting 0 Icon INPUTS_ICON DisplayType Counter Function; NewSeparator "Settings" DisplaySetting Setting 1 Icon MAXIMUM_ICON DisplayType Slider Function; DisplaySetting Setting 2 Icon MINIMUM_ICON DisplayType Slider Function; NewSeparator "Output" DisplaySetting Setting 3 Icon INVERTED_ICON DisplayType Swap Swap.Option 0 Value false Icon DefaultNo Name "No" Swap.Option 1 Value true Icon DefaultYes Name "Yes" Script 0 if.Inputs(0+MAXINPUT.Value).ValueMAXTHRES.Value Set Outputs(0+MAXINPUT.Value) 0 else Set Outputs(0+MAXINPUT.Value) Inputs(0+MAXINPUT.Value).Value Script 1 if.INVERTED.Value true InvertOutputs(0+MAXINPUT.Value) New gameplay characters Sackworm Can climb grabbable materials and rubber. Can traverse through areas other characters can't, such as a tight maze. Can get crushed easily. Cannot swim. Sackrachnid Currently unimplemented. Is being added in an update. Unused/internal content Through certain exploits with the Script Element, it is possible to get these. *DEV LOGIC, DO NOT GIVE OUT* Nudger Some logic from some of the earlier story levels. Does exactly what its description says, "moves things a little bit". *NOT A SACKBOT* Sackthing The player object. Usually assigned a form and appended to a player on level load/destruction. Different than a Sackbot. Cannot be tweaked. Game crashes to Pod if it dies. *POD ONLY* Pod Camera Description says, "For use in podcam.bin only". 'podcam.bin' doesn't exist, as that was the file format used for levels only by previous LittleBigPlanet games. This suggests the game was originally built on top of the previous LittleBigPlanet engine, and was later migrated to a new source probably for maintainability reasons. *DO NOT USE OUTSIDE OF POD* Server Request Non-scripted logic used to load levels and manage online data within the Pod. Description says, "For use only in pod.map.00". 'pod.map.00' is presumably the uncompiled name of 'pod.lbplvl'. Craftling An unfinished variant of the Sackthing. From early versions of LittleBigPlanet 4. Game crashes to Pod if it is placed down. Description says, "DO NOT USE!" *POD ONLY* Pod Decal A decal appended to the Pod's hard-coded collision box. Stored in a separate level. Cannot be decorated, but an invisible decoration surface is hard-coded into the Pod level to allow stickers/decorations. Description says, "MISSING: description.decal.00.pod.map.01". *POD ONLY* Pod Collision The Pod collision box. Stored in a separate level. Cannot be decorated. Description says, "MISSING: description.object.00.pod.map.02". *POD ONLY* Adventure Level Map The adventure map decal. Changes based on last viewed map (if none has been viewed, it throws a debug error to the console, which is actually enabled in the retail copies but usually doesn't show up due to strict testing catching most bugs which WOULD thow a debug error. Since this decal is only used in the Pod, it is not necessary to be checked for errors, as this situation would never arise without specific conditions being met). Description says, "MISSING: description.script.menu.02". List of Pod Levels List of Pod level filenames and their respective associations. pod.lbplvl Pod map. Has non-scripted logic to load other levels. Crashes to pod if tweaked. Layers on by default. Default layer count setting is 614.0. pod-decal.lbplvl Pod decal. Cannot be stickered/decorated. pod-decomap.lbplvl Pod decoration map. pod-collision.lbplvl Pod collision map. pod-cameramap.lbplvl Pod camera pathway level. Some logic resides here, presumably camera waypoints. The logic itself is very strange, as it is separate from the Script Element. It uses a strange, spiky pink dot as a model. Can be tweaked, and is named "*POD ONLY* Pod Camera". Uses interface like all other cameras. Crashes to Pod if loaded outside of Pod level(s). pod-planets.lbplvl Pod planets. pod-background.lbplvl The Pod background. pod-mapscreen.lbplvl The adventure map screen.Category:GamesCategory:Fan GamesCategory:LittleBigPlanet 4